Celos
by retsu-gusha
Summary: hola aqui otra de mis historias. natsu y lucy vuelven de una mision pero por el camino se encuentran con su ribal sting que sucedera con este trio averiguelo ;) vercion completa


Hola mina

Aquí vengo con otra historia gracias por los comentarios de mi otra historia me hizo muy feliz saber que les gusto.

Bueno primero aclararles algo yo soy la Karen una de las dueña de la cuenta esta y la otra historia son mías la Camila no se ha animado a subir sus historias tiene muchas muy buena así que ayúdenme a animara a que las suba ;)

Celos

Luego de los grandes juegos mágicos la mayoría había vuelto a la normalidad excepto por un mago rubio el cual acosaba a su ex enemiga también rubia y cierto mago pelirosa el cual estaba furioso con la situación.

Todo empezó cuando Natsu y Lucy decidieron ir a una misión juntos, mientras estaban devuelta se encontraron con Sting su enemigo de sabertooth.

Los dos dragones Slayers estuvieron apunto de comenzar una pelea "amistosa" según ellos, pero antes de que la pelea comenzara la maga de espíritus estelares detuvo de un solo golpe a su compañero de equipo.

El mago rubio quedo sin habla cuando recobro sus sentidos inmediatamente comenzó a coquetear a Lucy, Natsu solo hizo como si no le importara y siguieron camino al gremio.

El camino de regreso fue eterno tanto para Lucy que estaba siendo acosada y bombardeada en preguntas; y para Natsu el cual estaba molesto sin tener idea del porque; Sting de lo único que se preocupaba era de Lucy y de hacerle ver lo bien que se verían juntos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Fairy Tail Natsu entro con el peor de los humores y Lucy tratando de que Sting la dejara de abrazar ante tal escena todos quedaron perplejos y muy pendientes de lo que sucedería.

Luego de unos minutos Lucy convenció a Sting de que se marchara pero no sin antes conseguir una cita, la cual seria en dos semanas.

Al despedirse Sting tomo la mano de Lucy y depósito un suave beso en ella, diciendo "nos vemos hermosa" Lucy ante tales palabras no pudo evitar sonrojarse; Sting satisfecho con a reacción de Lucy, Sting se dio vuelta y salió del gremio.

Natsu quien había mirado toda la escena estaba apunto de la lanzar llamas, vio que su compañera caminaba hacia la barra, el pelirosa intento acercarse para pedirle una explicación.

Antes de siquiera poder dar tres pasos todas las chicas de fairy tail se amontonaron alrededor de la rubia haciendo demasiadas preguntas.

Natsu solo se limito a sentarse a esperar, mientras Lucy quien estaba siendo bombardeada en preguntas intento calmar a las chicas mientras contestaba, pero solo alcanzo a contestar 4 ½ antes de escuchar un fuerte portazo.

Estas peguntas fueron:

1.- ¿Hace cuanto sales con Sting?

R: desde nunca solo me lo pidió hoy

2.- ¿Te gusta?

R: no, ni siquiera lo conozco

3.- ¿Se aran novios?

R: es un poco pronto para decir eso

4.- ¿Qué sucede con Natsu? Ustedes se veían muy unidos

R: de que hablas Natsu es solo mi nakama

½.- ¿Cómo iras vestida?

R: aun no…- portazo

Unos minutos mas tarde Lucy se escabullo de la multitud y se dirigió a su apartamento, mientras pasaba todo esto el culpable del portazo caminaba por la ciudad pensando muy seriamente:

"tiene razón después de todo soy solo su nakama".

Las dos semanas pasaron muy lentamente tanto para la maga de llaves como para el dragón slayer.

Esas dos semanas el mago de sabertooth estuvo rondando fairy tail con la escusa que estaba en una misión, su misión era al parecer coquetear con Lucy ya que fue lo único que iso todo ese tiempo. No ahí siquiera que comentar el humor de Natsu ya que como pueden imaginar estuvo en distintas etapas la primera era el enojo, comenzaba peleas sin razón, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara y así pasaba a la segunda que era la reflexión: comenzaba a cuestionarse muchas cosas de las cuales el 98% estaba relacionado con Lucy y el otro 2% con comida.

Luego pasaba a la pena sin siquiera saber porque, se sentaba en una mesa solo, casi llorando y finalmente volvía al enojo y así paso el tiempo nuestro dragón slayer.

En tanto la rubia paso todo ese tiempo tratando de evitar a su seguidor, claro sin tener éxito después de todo estamos hablando de un dragón slayer

Y así llego el día antes de la gran cita

Era temprano por la mañana cuando se vio al pelirosa entrar por las puertas del gremio

Mira quien avía estado pendiente de los hechos de las dos ultimas semanas y como se pueden imaginar ya tenía un plan tramado.

-Natsu- llamo la peliblanca desde la barra, el mago de fuego la escucho pero no le iso caso- Natsu o vienes o no te digo un secreto para hacer que Lucy no salga con Sting.

En cuestión de segundos el mago de fuego estaba frente la barra.

-are are así que se trataba de eso tu mal humor- dijo la peliblanca sonriendo, Natsu la miro con los ojos como plato y sus mejillas ardiendo. Cuando se dio cuenta de su reacción miro rápidamente hacia abajo, mira solo miro con una sonrisa maternal al pequeño dragoncito.

- No pasa nada Natsu ahora cuéntame que es lo que te preocupa- hubo unos segundos de silencio y por la cara del dragón de fuego se podía mirar su lucha interna entre decirlo o no.

Natsu suspiro rendido y al fin miro a la maga de clase S.

-no lo se, es que Lucy es mi nakama y no quiero que un hijo de puta como Sting le haga daño- dijo el pelirosa honestamente

-¿seguro que es solo eso, Natsu?- dijo la mesera con una sonrisa picara.

-mm…- fue lo único que dijo Natsu.

-Natsu, te propongo hacer un pequeño juego- el muchacho la miro con curiosidad- muy bien el juego consiste en que yo te diré algo y tu lo debes imaginar y decirme que te parece.

-mmm… suena fácil- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- bueno imagina a Lucy y Sting abrazados

- ese hijo de puta…- dijo el pelirosa con fuego en sus manos

- Ahora imagina a Laxus y Lissana tomados de la mano.

-mmm… no hacen mala pareja

-Ahora la misma escena pero con Lucy

- ¡¿Lucy y Lissana?!

- no Lucy y Laxus

-Jajajajaja…no me hagas reír pero si sucede le pateo el trasero.

-jijijiji ahora imagina a Lucy con cualquier otra persona y dime con quien haría buena pareja

-m…mmmm… ash… con nadie Lucy es un bicho raro

-muy bien ahora imagina a Lucy besándote

-¡¿Qué porque?!

-solo aselo

Natsu cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse la escena

-muy bien juego terminado – dijo mira sacándolo de sus pensamientos – ahora dime ¿Qué has descubierto?

-me gusta Lucy- dijo casi en un susurro pero Mira pudo escucharlo de todas formas

-Din Din Din has ganado- grito la camarera robando más de una mirada de los otros miembros del gremio- muy bien ¿sabes lo que debes hacer?

Si- dijo levantándose de su asiento – por favor Mira si Lucy viene no le des cada y dile que me espere

- no ahí problema- luego de eso el mago de fuego salió corriendo de la hermandad

Unas horas mas tarde Lucy entra por las puertas del gremio y como es habitual se fue directamente a la barra junto a su casi hermana mayor

-Ohayo Mira-chan

-Lucy- le dijo con una gran sonrisa sin siquiera tratar de ocultar su emoción

-Are? ¿Que sucede con esa cara?

- nandeminai

-Okey- dijo la rubia no convencida –Mira-chan dame algo de comer

-no puedo

-nani? Doshite?

-tengo ordenes explicitas de no darte nada de comer

-¿porque? ¿De quien?- dijo la rubia dejando caer su cabeza sobre la barra

-no te lo diré

-moh Mira-chan tengo ha…-antes que terminara de decir las palabras alguien la tomo y se la llevo como saco de papas – quien es? Suéltame! Arashte, déjame… - y así siguió quejándose hasta que el extraño la bajo delicadamente sobre una silla- que demonios…-comenzó a quejarse pero luego de ver a su secuestrador se quedo muda, allí estaba frente a ella su compañero de equipo, pero a Lucy no le sorprendió eso si no que estaba LIMPIO, Lucy podría jurar que era la primera vez que veía a Natsu Dragneel BAÑADO eso fue un gran asombro para Lucy

-Na… Nat… Natsu- dijo Lucy

- yoh Luce…- dijo con un leve sonrojo en su cara

-estas… limpio?

-¿podríamos dejar eso de lado?- dijo con un poco de frustración en la voz

Al ver que su querida Lucy no decía nada claramente aun en shock, suspiro- ok comencemos esto como se debe

-eh?- fue lo único que dijo Lucy al ver que el pelirosa le tomaba la mano con suavidad y deposito un suave beso en su mano

-hola Lucy

-Nat… Natsu que haces – dijo la maga con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas

-shhh… Luce no preguntes solo disfruta – Natsu se alejó y se sentó frente a ella

Solo cuando Natsu se alejó se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en un restaurante familiar, no muy elegante pero tampoco era como esos lugares donde comen habitualmente

-Natsu que hacemos aquí

-comer – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-pero ¿Por qué?

-por nada en especial- dijo apartando la cara para evitar que viera su sonrojo

Luego de ese momento incomodo todo se volvió agradable, no paraban de reírse y de sentirse cómodos con la presencia del otro.

Cada cierto tiempo Lucy pensaba que estaban en una cita, le gustaba la idea pero también la ponía muy nerviosa por lo que decidió de pensar y solo disfrutaba del momento tal como le dijo Natsu

Iban de un lugar a otro yendo a lugares que dejaron impresionada a la rubia

Al caer la tarde los dos magos estaban sentados a orillas del lago donde habitualmente iban a pescar

Todo era risas entre los dos magos

Cuando sus risas cesaron se formo un agradable silencio entre los dos

De pronto Natsu se puso serio, dispuesto a decir lo que le molestaba

-Luce –Lucy sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda ante la voz del dragón slayer

-si.. si Natsu- pregunto la maga nerviosa

- necesito preguntarte algo- tutum tutum- ¿aun piensas salir con el idiota ese?

-emm después de todo yo se lo prometí a él y sabes que yo no rompo mis promesas

- bueno entonces lo arias después de esto…?- acerco lentamente su rostro al de Lucy juntando sus labios

Lucy correspondió el beso sin dudarlo.

Luego de unos instantes Natsu se separo de ella pero aun así quedaron con las narices pegadas

- Natsu~ - susurro Lucy aun con los ojos cerrados

-por favor Lucy no salgas con ese tipo ni con nadie más, por favor solo mírame a mi- dicho esto deposito otro beso en los labios de la rubia

Volvieron a separarse pero no dejaron de tocarse

-Natsu… tu… tu me… yo… te…- Lucy no podría decir las palabras correctas a si que decidió demostrarlo tirando de la bufanda el pelirosa y lo beso de nuevo

Natsu quedo sorprendido ante el acto de la rubia pero correspondió el beso de todas formas

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban jadeando por la falta de aire

- me gustas, luce

- y tu a mi, Natsu

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tiempo saltado ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-lo siento Sting no puedo salir contigo

-que? Porque Lucy-chan

-porque ya tiene novio- dijo Natsu tomando a la rubia por la cintura (a Lucy no a Sting xD)

-okey… pero recuerda que cuando te aburras de este idiota siempre puedes llamarme

-dicho esto deposito un beso en la mano de Lucy y se alejó esquivando un golpe de Natsu

-ni lo sueñes abeja Lucy es y será mía

Puf gracias por leer esta historia espero que les allá gustado

Perdón por todas las faltas de ortografía

Espero comenten

Les digo de inmediato que tengo en mente una historia que espero terminar pronto

Como siempre mis historias están dedicadas a mi hermanita y mejor amiga te quero mucho cami.


End file.
